A Reason To Be Late
by SoFuckinMajor
Summary: Puntuality, Presentation, and Presteen. These are the thing Wendell R. White are taught from day on about Being the Queen Royal Messanger. Jack H. March however knows a few things about another subject the Wendell might find very interresting. Didn't know where else to put them honestly. but it;s very losely based off of every Alice in wonderland that I've seen...Fight Me!


Tea Time

Wonderland was a wonderful to be. Everything from the rolling cheeker board hills, to the warm purple grassed mores, and the gentle singing of the Wild flower field. Yes, wonderland was a wonder place, if you slowed down enough to catch it. Unfortunately, Wendell R. White never seem to have the time. He never seems to stop running from one place to the other. Lately things have gotten worse. His Mother had told him he would be training to be the Queen new assistant under herself. Punctuality, Presentation and Preteen. That what it takes to Serve the Queen. His Mother would say. The White's come from a very long line of Royal messengers and Wendell is elated to join the ranks.

This means running small task for his mother, the she hasn't the time to do. Wendell doesn't mind. Most days, but today his task takes him down the road the Passes the March Hare house.

"Oi! Winnie! Care for a cuppa?" Jack. H March calls to him from a top the short cobble stone wall that separates his garden from the rest of the world.

"No sorry Jack. I'm afraid I don't have time for your foolishness today."

Jack. H March was a slacker, and a trouble maker. They use to play together as Bunnies but them Jack got involved with the wrong crowd He hangs out with the Hatter, and the Cheshire Cat, who are the very definition of a rebel. If Wendell wants to have the best chance of making Royal messenger, he cannot be chance suffering their company.

"Aw come on now Winnie. I neva see ya anymore." Jack pushed his glasses up his face and smiled. "I'll make it worth your time." There was a time when Jacks smile could have melted the young rabbits heart. His long proud ears, and his Dark black fur were always something Wendell could stare at for hours. But that was then, now he had a job, a purpose.

"Maybe some other time." Wendell wrestled with his messenger bag, found what he was looking for and began to walk off eye focused on his check list.

"No time like the present." Jack hops off the wall. He sticks his leg out. Wendell goes flying over it.

"Uff." Wendell falls on his face. His ears twitch in annoyance when he hears Jack laughing at him. He jumps up. "How dare you!"

The black rabbit laughs in spite of his friend.

"I'm sorry mate. Just thought you needed a good chuckle." Jack shrugs his shoulders. Wendell looks in horror at the dirt and grass stains all over his vest and shirt and trousers.

"Oh Nononoonono! Mother can't see me like this. She'll kill me!"

"We ought to get you all cleaned up then huh?" Jack takes his hand and pulls him into the yard and around to the back of his house.

Wendell still remembers the back of the March Hare house from when he was a body. Mrs. Marches Vegetable garden over to the right. The water well is some little ways off from that and finally the huge okay tree where the family gathered to have their tea.

As always there was a tea table set for 15. He admired the chaos of it all, a right fine setting. The tea cup stacks looked especially high, and there was even a 4 spout pot out. The Marches had always taken great pride in their tea and cakes. Which they should, they made the best in all of wonderland. The Queen had Mrs. Wendell on special order for every Royal Tea party. Wendell hadn't had himself since there where bunnies. Playing hide and seek in the lily bushes, sneaking treats form the Kitchen Window ceil.

"Are you expecting someone for tea today."

"Not waiting really just…hoping you'd pop by." Jack smiles. He turns to the table and pours tea in a cup. That's when Wendell saw the Tea cakes, each cut into a little heart, with a pink rose petal delicately placed on top. He was waiting for someone special. Wendell had heard that Jack and Tamsin Cheshire where an item. Wendell felt a bit of a burst of pain in his chest though he wasn't sure why.

"Heads up!" Jack through the cup of hot water all over Wendell's clothes

"Jack! What's wrong with you? Are you mad!"

"Stalk Raving Why do you ask?" He politely set the tea cup down with a smile and quirked ear. "Aww come off it mate. It was just warm water and some soap. Help loosen up the stain." Wendell shoves Jack just a little for the unnecessary scare, Jack was always a joker. "Right then, off with the waist coat."

"Excuse me?"

"The waist coat, Vest trouser, the lot of it. I can't right wash it with you in it now can I?" Jack places his hands on his hips and taps his foot impatiently.

"Oh…right… well…" Wendell, tries to steady his hands as much as he can while he undoes the button. His coat come of first, then his vest and finally he lets his white shirt fall down his shoulders. He knows Jack is right there.

"Geeze mate, do you ever get out of that castle? I've never seen fur so white." He could feel the hares eye on his body.

"Here" His ears dip a little when he hands off his clothing.

"Trouser to mate." Jack smile. Wendell bites his lip. He doesn't notice what it does to Jack. "S'matter? Embraced to take um off? Would you like me to help?"

It's an odd question. But before he can think too much about it Jack is coming in closer, with a look in his eye that give Wendell butterflies. He grabs onto Wendell hips and set him against the table. He stands close and Wendell doesn't push him away. He should of course. This is a bad idea. Jack is making him late, he ruined his cloths, and more over standing shirtless in the back yard of a rebel is not something his mother would appreciate. However, none of that is at the for front of his mind because this close it's almost impossible not to feel small, and vulnerable. Jack is half a head taller than him no counting his ears. Wendell isn't sure if it's boldness, or insanity that sweeps him first. It could be both.

"Ja-ack?"

"Yea love."

"Ki-" Jack's lips meet his before he finishes the word. Wendell initially melts. It's starts slow and tentative. Like Jack is waiting for the slightest hint of resistance. He won't find any, in fact Wendell is the one who turns the kiss hot. Slides their tongues together. Jack Nibbles and his lips, down his jaw, to his neck. Wendell's nose is twitching like crazy and his foot is probably thumping on the ground just a bit.

When they break their both still panting. Wendell a little drunk on the smell of arousal, and Jack's got a hunger in his eyes.

"Hmmm Let's see about those trouser now ehh?" He lowers himself to Wendell's waist and begins undoing his belt. Wendell pants and trousers come down at the same time. Wendell knows he's already keyed up and hard, he could feel the strain against his trousers. It's still a bit embarrassing when he springs forth bobbing and happy to be free. "Someone's right eager to get started huh Bunny?" Then he puts Wendell's cock in his mouth all at once and the pour rabbit might not be able to take it.

It's warm and wet and slick and so different from when he touches himself. Jack swirls his tongue around the head and Wendell makes the most pathetic noise ever. He wasn't prepared for this. This slow hot wet torture. He's not actually sure he'll survive if it keep's going. He has to lean back against the tea table behind him. The entire set shakes and clatters. His hips start to thrust a little bit, and one hand flies to his mouth to muffle the moans. They are Jack's back yard after all, anyone could hear, anyone could walk out and god help him that part makes it so much better. So much more intense.

"Now now, there's not need to hold back if your enjoying yourself. Are you bunny?"

No one's called him Bunny since he was a baby. He hates that hearing from Jack's lips makes him shiver so much. It's most likely because of his voice. Jack has such a deep voice, even for a hare, and right now it's almost low enough to be a growl.

"Y-yes…."

"He puts Wendell back into his mouth. There are so many sensation humming through Wendell right now he's not exactly sure what' going on. Jack's tongue is swirling around his head, but he's raking his nails down Wendell's butt and thighs, just hard enough to sting and Oh god it's doing so much. "You have such a pretty little face like this. You look delicious." He said stroking Wendell's coak at an agonizing slow pace. "I want to taste you. Can I?" All Wendell can do is nod. "Alright Little Bunny, then Turn around and lean forward on the table." He does as he told. Jack pulls his pants down to his ankle, and then smacks his hands onto Wendell's ass, making the poor thing yelp. He did it twice more and Wendell has to squirm a little. He hears Jack chuckle behind him and fells soft lips press to the sting.

So Wendell might have a thing for slight pain. He can't think about it for too long because then Jack spread his cheeks and pressed his lips to Wendell puckering whole, and it's all the rabbit can do not to moan out loud. It's such a strange sensation, not outright pleasure but warm and ebbing. Getting head was just a warm feeling that spread thought-out his body but this, this is all concentrated on that area. Jack is licking him open slow and nice and easy. He feels so dirty, so slutty, he can barely hold in his noises. He's fisting the table cloth and trying his best not to knock over the tea set. Jack's hands are massaging and squeezing his cheeks. He can feel the wet spot, from his own leaking member on the white table cloth, he knows it's ruined, he knows he should care.

"Is my little bunny enjoying himself?" Jack voice is low and husky. Wendell can feel his instincts telling him to run, telling him that he's going to get eaten, reminded him that that is the timbre of a predator. "I want to hear you Bunny." He can feel Jack swirling a fingers around his whole, teasing him. Then it goes in and he cannot hide the groan from the burn. He sizzers his finger in and out and Wendell grits his teeth. It's not an entirely bad feeling. There are layers to it. Dull pleaser, under the numb burn. Jack adds another finger, so Wendell has three finger inside him now and he thinks this has to be as good as it gets. But then Jack crooks his fingers and it feel like he's searching for something, pushing in deeper and deeper until.

"Oh Fuuuuuccckkk." Wendell can't hold it back. It loud and impulsive as the feeling rings through his entire body. His Back arches almost painfully.

"I found the button." Jack says keeping pressure on that teasing it and swirling around it.

"Jack oh god Jack wait…I can't...I'm too…I don't…mmmhhh fuckk." He wants to tell Jack something important, but words are fuzzy right now. The only thing he knows for sure is that he won't last long if this keeps happening. Nothing has ever felt like this in his entire life. "Jack…so good…Please….oh god please." He sobbing and moaning like a spotted whore and he can't stop himself. He wants to cum. He knows that's where this is going. He knows Jack is who he wants to make it happen.

"What do you want Little Bunny."

"You…Jack…I need it…."

"Need what? Use your word bunny." Jack puts his weight on top of Wendell and kisses his bare shoulders, even nips at them a bit.

Wendell grunts in frustration. He can't make a sentence, his brain is scrambled and fuzzy. He pushes back on Jacks fingers, he wiggles his bum just a bit, trying to relive some big of tension.

"Now, use your words darling."

Wendell has to focus, granted it's hard with his ass so full and his dick so hard and Jacks breath hot on his ear, but Jack sounds like the type to enjoy prolonging this.

"Fuck me." He plead. "Please." Wendell not as innocent and virgin sure. But innocent and pure are two different things. He's wanted this for a while. He just never thought he would get it. He had his fantasies. He's had to muffle his moans and pants late at night when his hand found it's was down between his legs. He knows what he wants. "I want you in me."

It's almost comical how surprised Jack is when he hears it, or the spike in arousal that is evidently clear. Jack removes his fingers almost immediately and Wendell sighs at the sudden emptiness. Jack takes his time, pushing in the head as slowly as he can, and gently as he can. The both moan in sync and just sit there for a moment. Jack's cock fills up so much more of him then his fingers did. Wendell is floating, over stimulated and unable to deal with it correctly. He just tries to breath, that's all. "Can I-?" Wendell just nods. Jack Draws his hips back slowly and then thrust forward. It might be the most nerve sizzling feeling Wendell ever experience.

"Hah…Jack…."

"Oh god Bunny, you're so tight, so fucking perfect. I knew you would be. The beautiful plump little ass. God," Jack reaches down and pulls Him up off the table so that they are back to chest. "My, do you know what you do to me?" He nuzzles his neck, then his cheek, then his ears. It's a strangely endearing gesture to do right now. "You're so fucking perfect." Fucking outside with his pant at his ankles, begging like a little slut to be filled. Everything about the situation should make his feel slutty and dirty but knowing it's Jack, that just makes him feel safe and warm.

The thrust gets deeper, a little faster to. Wendell's lost track of every semblance of time, he just anchored to the idea of Jack, the sensation of his dick dragging over that one spot over and over, his leg is going crazy. Jack is literally trembling with the effort it's taking not to fuck him into the table and he knows it. Because this is intense, this is all instinct, and lust, and longing, but Jack is holding back for him.

"Harder." He turns his head to Jack and kisses him from over the shoulder. "Want it harder." Jack's hips sputter just a bit like the idea alone could make him come.

"You sure?"

"Yes please…I need it harder."

"Anything for my Bunny." He says with a snap of the hips, and a kiss to his shoulders. Then he's going fast and hard and almost angry. Sucking a bruise on to Wendell's neck claiming him. All Wendell can do is take it and be consumed, be used.

"Fuck…Oh…oh god…" Wendell has no time for shame now, not when he's so close. The clattering of Tea cups and the slapping of bodies into on another. "So much. Jack I'm so full. Jack I can't…"

"Go on Bunny cum for me…cum nice an-Oh fuck." Jack reaches down and wraps a hand around his dick.

That's it, that's the last straw it's sensation over load and he can't hold on. The world goes white, and sparkling, his body seizes and even his foot stops thumping. Wendell comes, spasumming around Jack's dick calling out his name like it's the only thing he knows. Arching his back and whimpering like the innocent little slut he is, splashing his cum on the tea set, and that's all Jack can handle. Wendell feels him come, hot and fast inside of him.

The stay like that. Painting leaning on the table. When Jack dose pull out it's almost sad how empty the he feels. Jack crouches down again and begins to lap at Wendell's freshly used whole, getting the cum out with his tongue. "You taste like me." He chuckles and it's maddening how Wendell's cock begins to stir again. Jack keeps lapping, he tugs Wendell's tail just a bit.

"Jackie…" He whines.

"Alright Bunny, don't worry I won't push you. This time." Jack come back up and turns Wendell around. They Kiss. Slow and sated wrapped in each other's arms. It's a strange feeling, whatever is happening in his chest, the warm bubble growing there. In the back of his mind he knows he's late, he knows his mother will be very disappointed but then Jack Nuzzles his ears again, his mind stops it racing and he. The White Rabbit, Royal Messenger in training, just want to slow down.

"Well that should do it." Jack handed him his petty coat, from all the line where it had been drying. He holds it up to see that his shirt is surprisingly good as new, maybe even a bit brighter.

After they were finished. They say down for tea and carrot cake (On the other side of the Table) It was really a beautiful day. The breeze, the scent of spring, even the sound of the garden songs. He hadn't listen to the Garden sing in what felt like ages.

"I guess you'd better get dress and be off then." Jack looks a bit like a kicked hound as Wendell put his clothes back on.

"Yeah I was supposed to meet with mother today. She'll be terribly worried and I'm still not sure what I'm going to tell her." He shrugged into his vest and fixed his color.

"Well." Jack turns him around and instead on buttoning his shirt for him. "You could just tell her you joined me for a cuppa and got a little messy. She'll understand that won't she love?" Wendell smiled and pressed him lips to Jacks. It wasn't the fire that had gotten them into trouble but it did make him tingle just a bit. "What are you doing later on tonight?" Jack asked against his lips.

"Coming over for another Cup of tea if you'll have me." Wendell has never had a problem asking for what he wants. Now should be no different.

"I'll have you all right, in the kitchen, the bed, the den, just you wait love."

Wendell found the self-restraint to tear away from Jack and His Kisses. He began to skip off. "Oh and don't be late." Jack called after him. Wendell hopped clear over the cobble stone fence and back onto the dirt road. He looked at his watch and panic hit him. He had no idea he was this late. His mother would skin him alive. He could be late, he hated begin late. Tonight they should talk, they should sit down and see figure out what's happening, find out what they both want from the situation, find out where they thing it should be going. But Wendell knows himself well enough to know none of that will happen. Oh sure they'll start with conversation. But he doubts it will end up that way. He wondered if being late tonight might be the kind of thing the earned Bad Bunnies spankings. He could be late for that.


End file.
